


Scent

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 1. “Please stop crying.”
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Scent

Bishop rocks the crying baby in his arms, “Please stop crying.” He begs his daughter. The wailing only intensifies with his words. Bishop stares down at the baby, minding going a hundred miles a minute, as the crying keeps going on.

“Bishop, baby? What’s going on?” Y/N asks, as she enters the home, when the cries of their daughter fill her ears.

He breathes a sigh of relief, at the sound of her voice. Shoulders dropping, when she enters the living room. “She won’t stop crying. She started when she woke up and hasn’t stopped.” He explained, as she takes their daughter from his arms into hers.

After a few seconds, the crying lowers, as the baby recognizes who’s holding her. Turning her head, she presses her head into her mother’s shirt. The smell calming her down. Y/N smiles at their daughter, running her finger down the side of her face. “Hi, babygirl. You just missed mommy, huh?”

Bishop watches with a soft smile on his face as they interact. Nothing filling him with more warmth than seeing his wife and daughter together.


End file.
